


Birthdays and Announcements

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Happy Birthday Lis Sladen, Here's some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sarah Jane's birthday, and the Doctor is trying his best to make things exciting for her first celebration with this new incarnation. Somehow, Sarah still manages to upstage his celebration with two simple words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Announcements

The Doctor was bustling around the TARDIS, collecting party supplies, enough for two. He found candles, balloons that didn't pop, streamers, and various assortments of candy from other galaxies. He brought his findings to an empty room somewhere deep in the ship and began decorating.

TARDIS blue streamers decorated the walls, looping and dropping in various formations. Balloon bounced off the walls and ceiling where they were stuck, making those odd noises balloons make when you hit them.

The candles were placed in the centre of a small table. They were candles that lit themselves and never strayed or melted. The candies, including Jelly Babies, were placed in small dishes on the table, running along the sides the chairs weren't on.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork with a smile. _Perfect,_ he thought, _Sarah will love it_.

The Doctor headed out of the room, going on a search for Sarah. The TARDIS had told him it was (relatively) Sarah's birthday, hence his hunt for party supplies.

* * *

Sarah Jane sat in their shared bedroom, cross-legged on the bed in thought. She had found out some very shocking news, and she didn't know how to tell the Doctor. _Oh what a wonderful birthday present,_ she thought sarcastically. She herself had been taken aback to what she had found out by way of the TARDIS' medical scanner in the console room. Luckily, the Doctor hadn't been around to see. She at least wanted to tell him herself. She finally got up off the bed and began pacing the room, hands clasped behind her back and head hung as she thought. Maybe she would tell him tomorrow, when it wasn't her birthday. Another thought crossed her mind. She had no idea how old she was. Sure, she was born in 1951, but she hadn't an idea how long she'd been with the Doctor. She'd seen him regenerate five times since she'd started travelling with him, so it would have to be several hundred years at minimum.

Decided she'd had enough of the antique bedroom, she slipped out of the door, heading for the garden. The garden always calmed her down. The smells of the intergalactic plants helped her relax when she was stressed.

She sat in the hanging chair draped over the limbs of a tall oak tree and brought her knees up to her chest. She placed her forehead on her knees and sighed deeply. Why did she have to worry in the first place? Worrying about her health lead her to this position. Worrying had caused her to use the scanner in the first place.

Eventually, Sarah Jane fell asleep. It was an uncomfortable position, but she was used to odd sleeping positions.

* * *

The Doctor had checked the bedroom, the console room, the kitchen, and the library. Eventually, he found her sleeping in the garden, in her favourite hanging chair. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Her brown hair fell over her face and her small figure rose and fell with her calm, even breathing. He walked over to her, squatting in front of her to shake her awake. 

"Sarah, love. Wake up," he muttered softly, "I have a surprise for you."

Sarah Jane stirred away, green eyes fluttering open slowly. Her head raised from her knees to look at the Doctor. She gave him a tired smile and unfolded herself from her curled position. 

"What kind of surprise?" Sarah Jane asked playfully. 

"A birthday surprise." the Doctor smiled, offering her a hand so she could get off the chair. Sarah Jane gladly accepted the hand, using it to lightly jump of the chair. 

"I'm intrigued." she muttered with a smile. "Do I need a blindfold?"

"Not this time." he chuckled. He kept hold of her hand and led her to the room he had set up. She kept her eyes closed out of habit. Once they reached the room, the Doctor let go of her hand. Once he had done that, Sarah Jane opened her eyes and smiled. 

"Oh Doctor, it's lovely." she commented. Not overly decorated, but not underly. She liked decorated rooms like that. A nice midpoint of decoration. She noticed the bowl of Jelly Babies and chuckled. She wandered over and picked one out of the dish and pulled out an orange one, popping it into her mouth.

"I'm glad you approve." the Doctor smiled. He stole a Jelly Baby for himself, not paying attention to the colour.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane spent hours just celebrating her birthday. Finally, Sarah Jane worked up the courage to tell him what she had found out. 

"Doctor, I have something to tell you. Please don't freak out."

"Nothing you tell me would make me do that." the Doctor reassured. 

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
